infinite_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Parties
Parties allow players to group together and progress as a team, while providing several benefits to its members. Max players per party is limited by Infinity Level. It can be broken down as followed: *Two players at Infinity 0 (zone 1-100) *Three players at Infinity 1 (zone 101-200) *Four players at Infinity 2 and beyond (zone 201+) Hosting A party host can set their party to be "Open", which allows anybody to join you, "Guild" which limits joining to members of Guild mates via the Guild Members screen, or "Private" which unlists the party entirely and can only be joined by people who have the host's Party ID (found by clicking the name in the top left corner of the game screen, or on the party member roster at the bottom) Restrictions The host may restrict others from joining the party by: *Creating a whitelist of players that are allowed to join the party; click on the Allowed IDs button in the party menu and enter a player's ID. *Creating a minimum non-idle DPS requirement to be allowed to join. Enter the number as it appears, for example: "125000" would limit the party to people who can only provide 125k idle damage per second or more. *The final option the host has is "Host Select" which blocks other members from changing monster. This can be useful if the party is set to "open" and don't want anybody moving the party from a good farming location. Benefits The main benefit is the HP scaling. For two player parties the HP of the mob is 170% '''of its base, at three members it becomes '''230%, and at four members it's increased a further 50% for a total of 280%. Although this seems high, as long as a party's members have similar damage per second, they will kill monsters significantly faster. ''Shared Upgrades'' Only the highest level upgrade between a party's members for More Time, Less HP and Treasure Golem will affect the party. In a long-term or "permanent" party, it would be most efficient to co-ordinate three people to each upgrade one of these shared upgrades. All upgrades that are not shared only impact the individual. For example, each member of a party gets their own coin drops, determined by their own More Coins upgrade and their own gold bonuses, etc. ''Party Boost'' Party Boost from Infinity Point upgrades and from gear gives the player increased gold and xp in a party. Party Boost applies multiplicatively with your gold and xp bonus, making it especially potent. Being in a party with only one member does not give you this benefit. ''Zone X01'' While partied, the first zone of every new ascension (zone 101, 201, 301, etc.) has a 1000 second timer, just in case a party somehow goes too far to kill any of the monsters at their current infinity level. While solo and unpartied, the first zone of every new ascension has 80% of its base HP but the normal time limit. Other *During Infinity 0 (zones 1-100) party members have to be within 50 character levels of each other to be able to join a party. This restriction is lifted after the first ascension, at Infinity Level 1 (zones 101+). *Bonus Gold/XP values are not shared between party members. Party Boost only increases the individual's gains. *Medals are dropped at the same time, but the amount dropped can be different for each party member. (This only applies to parties on Infinity Level 4+)